Life Without Hope
by The Walking Reedus
Summary: The story of survival, to live day to day with no hope. And learning to hold on to what you have, when it's the only thing worth living for. Daryl Dixon is a strong, southern survivalist, will he be able to bring his guard down for someone just as strong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank your for taking the time to check out this story. I always appreciate objective criticism and any ideas that will help me grow as a writer and help adapt and grow my characters more. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome, and appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, Gore, language, Nudity, Sexual Content.**_

(Life with out hope)

The fresh smell of the wet dew that gathered in the early morn was always a comfort. The start of a fresh day, the rebirth of nature some would say. But now death's putrid smell lingers, the rotting corpses of the flesh left behind and the decomposing walkers slowly falling apart as they wonder the land looking for their next meal. Air was stale as tensions were high, it's only been a day since the attack on the camp and any moral that had formed with the group was buried with the ones who lost their lives. Silence engulfed the small group, some in memorial others just in a state of shock. What was there to say, the safe haven they had formed for themselves turned into death and carnage.

"Where do we go from here?"

It was the first sound to enter the ears since the blood curling screams of those whose flesh was torn by the ragged teeth of the dead. It didn't even register who had asked the question, just a general consensus of alert was brought upon them. Rick was the first to step forward, he slowly looked around at all the sad lost faces amongst him. His natural instincts from being a cop came into play, he realized he need to not only be strong for himself and his family but to help keep the group going as well.

He gathered his thoughts for a minute and headed towards Dale. "We'll need to scrap what we can and make sure the vehicles are in running condition. Is there any more repairs you'll need to do to get things running until we can find a safe place to gather more supplies?"

Dale took his hat of and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Shouldn't be more then an hour or so to get everything going."

Shane stepped forward in true form and took Rick's lead. "Glenn, you and Rick look over the map. We're going to need an idea of where we're going to go. We're going to need to find a small town that has some supplies. Right now we have enough to sustain us a few weeks tops. We're going to need medical aide, gas, ammo and weapons sooner then later."

Lori stood forward never letting go of her firm hold on Carl "We can start gathering everything and load it up."

With out another word the group started to break apart and go into survival mode.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

"We're not going to be able to travel around in vehicles forever searching for hope. We need to find a place that we can make into…" Dale stopped for a second, the words escaped him.

"Home?" Glenn nervously blurted out.

"A safe house sounds more on point" Shane interjected "But where exactly would we go. We have no supplies and what place would we make into a fortress impenetrable from the walkers?"

"Needs to be deep in the woods." The deep southern drawl that entered the conversation was a sudden surprise. No one had expected Daryl to take part as much as he had.

Rick, Shane, Dale and Glenn were gathered around a map out side of a deserted gas station they had come across on they're escape from Georgia. There was only five walkers total. Two wandering around the pumps and the other three inside. The excessive summer heat was pushing the decomposition of the walkers a bit faster then usual. One had lost it's entire lower extremities and was nothing but an upper torso. What was left of fingers were digging into the pavement trying to make it's way to a potential meal. The other was slow and staggered, the gurgling growl was echoed through out the abandon gas station. Daryl made quick of the two outside and with out haste went to deal with the remaining inside behind him followed T-Dog. The woman and children were close by loading up and stocking everything that could be scavenged. Daryl and T-Dog were still inside when the men started to form into a think group.

Daryl Continued "The deeper the woods less wandering walkers…"

"Less?" Shane interrupted…

"No matter where we go they're going to be there. Out in the woods they won't be in as great of numbers. They would be extremely more manageable."

T-Dog stepped forward with a bag filled with supplies from the gas station and set it down "What about a lighthouse?" Everyone just looked at him confused as if he lost all sense. "When I was a kid I visited my grandma every summer in Alabama. One day I got lost out in the woods by her house, about an hour or two deep in the woods I came across a lighthouse. I don't know why it was there but this was twenty years ago and when I saw it looked as if it had only been built in the last year or so. I made it my summer club house."

Shane snickered "What would we do in a lighthouse?"

"It would be a good watch out tower, give us shelter from outside" T-Dog snapped back not liking Shane's attitude.

Glenn popped to life and grabbed the map "Before all this happened my friends and I started researching and playing around with wind powered turbines." Glenn noticed the looks from everyone "Hey, just because my friends and I build things for fun does not mean I'm a geek."

T-Dog just laughed "Yeah, who doesn't build wind power turbines on their free time."

"Building a wind generator from scratch is not that difficult of a project. All you need is basic power and hand tools, and some degree of dedication." Glenn opened the map. "Where was your Grandma's house T-Dog"

"Small town called Hardaway your not going to see it on the map though." T-Dog approached the map and pointed to Union Springs "It's right in this area, all this here is nothing but deep woods and more woods. Daryl would have loads of fun out there. We go they're we probably would never see him again"

"I'm game." Daryl replied while lighting up a cigarette. "I don't need a fancy lighthouse to survive"

"Columbiana has a store that carries everything and more that I would need to put together a wind turbine also there is tons of solar panels and equipment as well. Ones in the 700-1000 Watt, 8-11 foot range can be built fairly easily." Glenn handed the map to Rick almost looking for his permission to go forward with the plan.

"Wouldn't we need a power converter as well?" Rick asked as he took the map..

Shane started to pace around agitated "So what are we suppose to do drive from here all over Alabama trying to gather scraps to build a hippie farm?"

"That hippie farm would give us power, shelter, we could use the trees to cut up wood build a barrier. It's either adapt and make our way or continue to wander around this wasteland dodging death everyday." No one had ever heard Glenn stand up before yet alone go off on someone like Shane.

"It would be nice to make a safe place for Lori and Carl. Hunting would be easier in a location like that. Could even start to grow vegetables if it was a stable enough of environment for long term stay."

Glenn grabbed the map and the bag T-Dog set down. "Then let's get going at the rate we're at it's going to be at least a week before we can get close to the store."

The group was alive with energy it was the first time since this happened that they had some what of a set plan. No one expected things to work out as optimistically as Glenn perceived they would, but it was the prospect of hope. That glimmer of a chance that they might be able to function a some what sustainable life with out the constant fear of being torn limb from limb was all they had. It was all anyone had who lived in this hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

She stood there in total terror, her heart racing, mind clouded with fear. Her muscles tensing at the site. It's been over a week since she encountered any walkers yet alone six of them at once. She couldn't stop her thoughts from going a mile a minute. "Act now, do something now." she screamed in her head but her body couldn't move. Time stood still, you could smell the sun ravaged dead flesh that was pealing from their bodies. One that was crawling since it's leg had either been torn or ripped off, had maggots and larva formed all over it's putrid skin. The gargled sounds were matched with old blood and bile drooling from what was left of the jaw. Time sped up fast when one stepped forward stepping on a branch breaking her from her horror educed state of shock. Instinct kicked in she grabbed her fix blade and began to run the opposite direction. The walkers took after her in pursuit, the hungry hunters stalking after it's prey.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

The RV stalled out on a back country road they were taking. Dale was franticly trying to see what the problem was this time. The group had an unsettling feeling about the area and wanted to put as much distance between them and the area as possible. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and head out to the woods to scout out the area. He had a limited window of time and was pacing himself. The woods had an uneasy feel to them, his survival instincts were screaming in alert as the smell of death crept with the breeze. Daryl put his arrow into the bow and prepared himself for what was out there.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Her lungs burned as she gasped for air, her muscles throbbing as she ran faster and faster. She dodged one walker but the other grabbed onto her shoulder. She took the fixed blade and stabbed it deep into what was left of an eye socket. She could feel the blade squish as she pushed it in deeper, slamming the walker into a tree with all her force. She looked next to the lifeless corpse and saw a large rock. She grabbed it, the weight almost more then she could hold, lifted it above her head crashing it down into the skull of the walker she had dodged moments earlier. It's lifeless body hit the ground, she continued to mash the rock into the skull until the bone and brain matter mashed into a liquid mass oozing out it's open orifices. She stood up dropping the rock desperately trying to catch her breath. In the distance she could here the deathly groans of the walkers.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

The arrow exploded through the eye socket bringing the walker down fast. One walker he was watching from a distance took off after something the other two started to stagger behind but were much slower. Daryl aimed his bow at the remaining one and made a quick end to that. He went to gather his arrows from the bodies they currently resided in. Scoping out the direction the walker was headed, he didn't want to take his chances the direction it was going could lead it right to the others. If one of them were to use a gun to end the walker it would sure lead whatever else was out here right to them. He began following the tracks, this walker seemed to be faster then the others they encountered. From the corner of his eye he noticed something move, he turned aiming the crossbow when suddenly whatever it was dropped to the ground. He cautiously approached, bow aimed and ready. When he stepped up to the clearing where he saw what appeared to be a woman but was such a fast blur was hard to make out. He carefully moved a branch to pear through when suddenly he was grabbed from behind, the fleshless fingers digging into his shoulder. Before he could even move to jerk away he heard the walker hit the ground. Daryl gathered his wits and turned around, before him was the bashed in skull of the walker about to make him dinner. In the cascade of light shinning through the tree branches stood a woman no taller then 5'6, blood stained jeans, torn halter top with a flannel jacket tied around her waist. On her belt was a blood stained holster with the blade about to fall out, her long dark brown hair was knotted and pulled back. She still had in her hands the rock that she had used to smash in the walkers skull. The proof remained all over her and the rock. Daryl was in disbelief, maybe the walker did bite him and this is a fever induced hallucination.

"Finally, all of those fucking things are dead" She said relieved dropping the rock to the ground.

Daryl still stood there in disbelief. " How many were there? I took down two on the pursuit of this one ." He pointed to the mashed up skull of the walker by his feet.

"Two, three total including my handy work right here. The other one was a crawler we'll be fine. However, I'm not so inclined to stay here as to I didn't expect those six to appear and have no idea if there are any other ones out there. I'm assuming you came from some where as to the fact I've been in this area for three weeks, or maybe it's been a month. Well, shit I came over here on the 6th, no it was the 12th."

She started to pace back and forth rambling. Daryl still in his head wondering if maybe the concept of him being dead wasn't such a stretch. Considering he's standing here with a woman who just saved his life and is now pacing back and forth talking to herself after killing three walkers.

"Any ways, as you can tell I've been here long enough to know your new. Did he bite or scratch you?" She started to approach him, he watched her as she looked over his entire body. Even standing there with a crossbow in his hand, his defined muscles covered in dirt and sweat he came as no threat to her. She stood right before him, slowly reaching her hand out to touch his neck, before her hand could touch his skin he grabbed her hand. She hadn't expected him to do that, the sudden feel of his rough calloused skin against her smooth wrist, those piercing blue eyes staring deep into hers. It was all a rush that crashed through her body. Be it attraction, the lack of human company outside of the once was, or the adrenaline from the heat of the moment it took her breath away.

She cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts "Is it such a surprising request to inspect the present company who just had a walker grabbing them?" Apart of Daryl didn't want to let go of her wrist and he didn't know why. Reluctantly though he gently released his grasp and turned around to let her search his body. "By the way my name is Veronica and your welcome." She hesitated for a second, hand inches from his neck. She wasn't sure what to expect when she touched him, she wanted to savor the moment it's been so long since she's been around someone.

It felt like electricity as Veronica's hand ran across his neck. The feel of her fingers gliding up and down his arms, her eyes gazing over his body. "My names Daryl, we have vehicles up the road. Our RV stalled out on our way through." He tried to fight his body from tensing as she touched him.

"Alright good to know I don't have to worry about bashing in your skull." Daryl couldn't help but smirk at that. Not used to being around woman so comfortable in the woods yet have such a twisted sense of humor. "Glad I don't have to worry about tearing you apart" Veronica blushed at the sudden thought of him "tearing" her apart in a more enjoyable way. Daryl noticed the blush and it crept into his mind "She's not thinking about… No she wouldn't be thinking."

She broke him out of her train of thought "So, even though it's rather obvious I'm fine. It's only fair to allow you the chance to examine my body so you know your safe."

Daryl didn't know what to say but the idea of searching a woman's body wasn't such a bad idea.

The stomach turning gurgling screech behind them broke the awkward silence.

"How many does that sound like?" Veronica quickly asked why pulling her fixed blade from her holster.

Daryl aimed his bow in the direction of the sound searching the area. "I'm not sure, at least nine if not more, from the sound of the leafs crunching they're moving at a fast pace."

Veronica threw her jacket on and zipped it up, she franticly looked around. "I'm not familiar with these parts. I'm hoping since I saved your life you could perhaps return the favor?"

Daryl looked around and noticed an open path they could take that might bypass the walkers and get back to the road with the others. "Follow me, stay close, and don't make to much noise." He pointed towards the clearing. "We need to head that way."

Veronica raised her eye brow "Who saved who just a moment ago?" Daryl was now getting aggravated, he was not the damsel in distress and is not going to have a woman hold anything over his head. "If you weren't playing around in the bushes and distracting me I would have been fine"

"Really, is now the time to get into this. Just give me some credit I've been doing just fine, let's be in agreement I'll shut up about saving your ass, in return you watch my back and I'll have yours." Veronica didn't even give Daryl a chance to reply she headed in the direction he had pointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dale slammed the hood of the RV "Try it now Glenn." Glenn turned the ignition and sure enough with a loud pop the RV finally started to purr and go. Dale sighed in relief "I've already replaced the fuel pump, fuel filter, rubber fuel hoses and ECM control module I also removed the fuel tank and checked connections for leaks but found nothing. I think the old girls on her last leg,"

Glenn came out and had a sympathetic look "She should get us far enough that we might find something in it's place."

"Sometimes when you shut it off and restart it going down the road during one of its' "fits", it will come out of it for awhile and run okay. But with it being this unpredictable we can't afford it stalling out at the wrong time" Dale wiped the grease off his hands and headed into the RV.

Rick and Shane were finishing checking the rest of the vehicles and doing as much upkeep as possible. T-Dog was keeping watch when he noticed something rustling in a bush in the distance. The movement did not go unnoticed Carol and Andrea was sitting with Sophia and Carl when they noticed the same thing. They all jumped up moving the children closer to the rest of the group. Lori had been getting something together for the group to snack on when she saw the group scattering. Rick stepped towards the group, gun in hand ready for whatever was about to happen.

Shane in foot looked around to see who was missing. "Where did Daryl go?" The group looked around not sure what the answer was.

"He probably is out in the woods scouting he can't be to far" Glenn said while gripping a metal baseball bat.

The walker was huge in stature, what was once muscle was now decomposing tissue hanging and falling off the husky frame. The jaw had fallen partially off, but held together on the left side by what was left of the flesh and tissue attached to the jaw and cheek. His right eye had fallen out of it's socket and dangled. Before it could even caught on to the onlookers watching it move through the brush an arrow shattered through the skull. Shortly after came Daryl running through with Veronica. She continued running toward the group while Daryl grabbed his arrow and quickly caught up with her. The group looked in shock and awe.

"We need to go and we need to go now. Is everything up and ready" Daryl shouted throwing the crossbow over his shoulder as he approached his bike.

"Alright everyone let's move" Rick announced out as everyone scatted back to their vehicles.

Daryl threw his leg over his Chopper and started the bike up. He saw Veronica standing there lost, not sure of what to do, where to go. Everyone had gone about their own thing she had been lost to them all amongst the chaos. Daryl reached his hand out to her "Come on get on, your not going to have my back going with any of them"

Veronica felt like a weight had dropped from her shoulders. That for once she won't have to face this world alone. She took his hand and jumped on the back, the feel of his back pressed against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. This was the closest she's been to anyone in a long time, even before the walkers inherited the world. The silent woods echoed with the sound of all the engines turning on and going. Before they even started to go, walkers started to come through the cover of the trees. One at first followed by five more. Daryl took the lead followed by the rest, they had just dodged a very bad situation.

As they continued down the old dirt road Veronica was just lost in the sensation of her arms locked around Daryl. She couldn't help but lean forward and rest her head on his back. He was having the hardest time trying to focus with her behind him. He's never had a girl wrap themselves so tightly around him like this before. Earlier when her breathing was still frantic he could feel her breasts pushing against him with each breath. He just kept looking forward, pushing himself to stay sharp. He almost got himself killed earlier. It's her fault, running around in the woods. What was she doing in the woods? How did she survive on her own. Daryl's thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop when he noticed a promising safe spot for them to rest the evening. They had already put a good distance between them and the woods infested with walkers. Daryl started to wave signaling the others of the potential rest stop.

Daryl stopped his bike and balanced it for Veronica to get off. She was still entranced with her arms wrapped around him, her head rested gently on his back. Daryl had to clear his throat to get her attention and snap her out of her haze. Veronica blushed as she pulled herself away from him and climbed off the bike. "Sorry. It's been a long time since I sat on something other then dirt or a tree. And you were pretty comfy to." Veronica grabbed her knife and started to investigate the grounds. Daryl was about to follow her when Shane and Rick approached.

"Who's little miss Rambo over there" Shane asked eyeing the new girl.

"She certainly isn't a stand back and wait kinda girl is she?" Rick added amused by the girl inspecting the area.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and watched Veronica never taking an eye off her. "She's tough I'll give her credit for that. She killed three walkers out there in those woods. I watched her beat the skull in of one poor son of a bitch out there. Don't think we need to worry about her being infected, the ride here she would have turned."

"The way she was holding on to you, one had to stop and wonder if she was about to tear you apart." Shane jokingly mused.

The rest of the group started to approach. "That's a big knife, can I get one like that mom?" Carl asked Lori as they walked over to Rick.. The innocence of the question was a welcoming distraction to the nightmare they were living.

Veronica glanced back when she noticed the group had formed and most were watching her. She couldn't help but be nervous it's been so long since she had to deal with social interaction yet alone in a group bases. She knew what came next, the interrogation. Who are you? Why were you out there and so forth. Veronica was never one to do big social events nor did she care for mindless banter about trivial useless things. Maybe that's why it was so easy to survive on her own. She was so used to being alone when it came time for her to actually be alone it didn't phase her as much. At least in the beginning, and before the dark haired stranger appeared into her life. She took a deep breath preparing herself as she headed back to the group when she heard the faint sound of a moan. Daryl was the first to catch on that she had spotted something and immediately headed towards her. Veronica was starting to approach closer when she heard Daryl come up behind her. She let out her frustration with a moan. "I think I can manage here with out your help."

Daryl laughed at her hard as nails attitude. "Boo, I never questioned your ability to kick ass."

Veronica bit her lip, something about the way he sounded with his deep southern drawl as he called her boo made her weak in the knees. "I heard something moan over there. I'm hoping it's a lingerer not a heard." Veronica said as she used her knife to push open the branches in her line of site.

Daryl took the lead and stepped in front of her. He noticed the shocked expression on her face and it made him smirk. Something about the way she always tried to be the alpha in the situation the more he wanted to make it so he was in charge and she had to submit. Through the path was what was left of a crawler. Daryl made quick to end it's miserable existence.

Veronica looked over the accuracy and gave an accepting nod "Nice shot, I could have handled it but it's just as effective." Veronica turned with a start, knife in ready position when she heard something approach. She took ease when she noticed it was the cop that was with the group. "Everything okay over here?" Rick softly spoke as if not to draw unwanted attention.

Daryl looked around for any signs of walkers but so far the spot was clear. "So far it looks like we're good here."

Veronica put her knife back in the holster. She wasn't sure at this point what to say or do. Rick could sense her tension and read the uneasiness of her body language.

Rick extended his hand and offered her a warm, caring smile. "My name is Rick, it's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking how long were you out in those woods?"

Veronica loosened up at the warm gesture and took Rick's hand in a firm hand shake. "I'm Veronica, I was out about ten miles west from where you found me on a camping trip with…." she paused for a second "An acquaintance. When the walkers first started to appear it wasn't long before my acquaintance was over taken by a group. I survived hunting, scavenging and hiding. The woods I was in stayed clear of walkers at least until today."

Veronica was becoming a bit pale, her eyes had dark circles formed from the lack of sleep. She could feel the combination of sleep deprivation and hydration kicking in. Her body became hot and she felt very heavy, her legs gave out on there own accord and down her body went like a rag doll. Daryl's arm snaked out catching her before she crashed to the ground. Her body slammed flat against his hard chest. He could have sworn he felt her smile against his chest before she lost consciousness.

Daryl lifted her in his arms bridal style and carried her towards the camp site. Lori and Andrea ran over in concern while the others gathered what little supplies they had.

Lori looked at Rick with concern. "What happened, is she alright."

Rick wrapped his arm around his wife to calm her nerves "She's been out there alone for a long time. Look like it's catching up with her. She needs some food, water and a good days rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl stayed vigilant at all times, he couldn't go to far from Veronica. He felt this instinctual need to watch and protect her. He wondered if the others noticed the possessiveness of his actions since she arrived. Always being the one to check on her. Bring her something to eat, drink when she did gain consciousness for some time. It's been three days since he found her out there. Three days she fought to regain her strength. He could hear the whispers amongst the group, the legend that was forming of the strength, determination it would take to survive alone like that for so long. Daryl could only laugh at the city folk so easily impressed with basic survival skills. It's what kept him alive while traveling with his brother before they were separated. Being in the group changed him, he was never one to be a team player or volunteer to help but over time he learned to respect those he traveled with and the others were relying on his skills that they so desperately needed to learn. Daryl slipped into the RV undetected, he quietly approached Veronica who was sleeping in the back. He paused when he noticed her move, when her eyes opened she looked directly at him.

Veronica sat up, stretching out her soar muscles, unaware all that she had on was the sheet until it started to slide down just above her nipples exposing her large ample bosom. She quickly grabbed the sheet before it could fall any farther. She would have been embarrassed and shy about what happened if it wasn't for that look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't by chance know where my clothes are would you" Veronica eased out trying to break the awkward silence brought on by the moment.

Daryl cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality. He was not excepting the view he was welcomed to. "And here I thought would be the best time to make sure you haven't been bit or scratched."

She saw the challenge he was offering, it was all over his face. "Your more then welcome to search over my, entire body." She raised her eyebrow searching his face and body for the true answer. She wanted to make sure she emphasized the word entire to really get him off guard.

Daryl glanced back and noticed the attention of the group, especially the woman outside the RV. He would have to continue this challenge later. "Carol got them earlier to clean them for you. We've been on the road for the last couple of days. You've been out of it most the time. Hell, I think you fell asleep on my bike."

"I told you, your comfortable that's not my fault." Veronica added as she stood up wrapping the white sheet around her body. "Could you go see about getting my clothes. I don't feel like meeting the others in nothing but a sheet."

Daryl had a playful smirk appear on his face "You don't seem to mind it in front of me."

The cockiness of his statement almost made Veronica loose her nerve. "I guess once a guy sees you bash in a walkers skull the bashfulness and shyness isn't needed" she retorted only to have him chuckle as he walked out to gather her clothes.

It wasn't long until the woman came in with Veronica's clothes, water and what looked to be a bowl of rice. Lori was the first to step forward "You had us worried there for a second. I'm Lori, you met my husband Rick.. I don't know if you remember who he is."

"The cop, right?" Veronica asked approaching the woman in the tiny corridors of the RV. "I'm Veronica, I appreciate you guys taking care of me."

Carol stepped up, years of torment from her husband wore on her. The sluggish posture, the lost look in here eyes. She was a woman broken, but strength does come from unexpected places. Carol just happened to be searching for it. "Sorry about your clothes. I thought I would have had time to get them back to you before you woke up."

She handed the neatly folded clothes over to Veronica. It's been so long since she wore fresh, clean linen. "It's almost a shame putting these clean clothes on with how filthy I am."

Andrea squeezed in-between the woman to the sliding door Veronica was standing next to. "Good thing we still have some soap left."

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Daryl sat off alone from the group, looking up at the night sky. The stars cascaded across the dark abyss shimmering light down from the heavens casting it on his hell on earth. His mind traveled back to when he would sit out with his brother, drinking a beer enjoying the wind down of the night after a long hunting trip. Now look at him, idly traveling about with strangers, being saved by some girl. That girl he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since he came across her in the woods. He snaked his hand through his hair while he watched the RV, waiting for any sign of her emerging.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Veronica rested her head against the smooth cool surface of the tile of the shower as the water ran down her body. Her muscles had toned over the course of her fighting to survive, but ached from the constant strain she put on them from her killing the walkers. The smell of the lavender soap was a refreshing change from the putrid smell of death that covered her body. She felt her body relax more and more as she rubbed the soap all over her body. She wanted the shower to last forever, never realizing how amazing something so trivial was. Another part of her wanted to go find Daryl. "What is your problem" she muttered to herself. "You have other things to worry about, not worrying about some guy." She pushed herself away from the wall and turned around, allowing the water to run through her hair and down her back. "It's been so long since I felt….." she paused for a second. What was she feeling? She chuckled to herself as she analyzed herself and her problems. "I guess it's been a long time since I felt anything."

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the group was getting ready for sleep so they could face the long day ahead of them. Daryl still had not seen Veronica since their encounter in the RV. When she did emerge it wasn't long before the group attracted to her like a moth to a flame. All he could do is watch her move about the camp, part of him resentful that she didn't come over to speak with him, the other aggravated he felt that way. He was never one for female companionship outside of an occasional hook up to feed his natural desires. Other then that Daryl was never one to be known to pine over a girl. Then again know one would have seen him getting along with a group of people so opposite from himself. Hunting, fishing, living in the woods for weeks at a time. This was his past time, the others still coping the loss of the "modern world" it wasn't to long ago he heard Glenn whining over not having the ability to use an U-pad, no maybe it was a S-pod.

The soft voice and the crunching of the earth as she approached brought Daryl back to reality. "As the wheels slowly turn"

She sat down on the ground next to Daryl, pulling her knife from the holster. "You wouldn't have a sharpener would you?"

Daryl reached into his bag, digging around the anarchy that was his things searching for the unattainable. When he finally felt it in his hand he pulled it out with a sense of accomplishment.

Before he could say or do anything she excitingly grabbed it from his hand. "Can you believe you're the only one here with a blade sharpener. I got worried I was going to have to resort to using a rock to sharpen." He gave her a bewildered look. "Hey, I know it's a bad idea using rock, but I prefer a messed up, jagged blade then teethe ripping my skin apart"

In return Daryl took both the knife and the sharpener from her "Give me that, and watch. If you hold it at an angle and work with it more not fight it you'll get a sharper blade. Your pulling it the wrong way."

Veronica moved closer to Daryl, almost resting her head on his shoulder as she watched diligently. She reached over gently resting her hand on his. "Can I try?"

Daryl looked up at her, uneasy by how close she was. "It's your knife." He handed them over trying to ignore how good the lavender smelt on her skin.

She took the knife and sharpener and preceded to sharpen it wrong. "Like this right?"

Daryl scooted closer to her, taking her hands in his and moving them the right way. "Like I said you keep draggin it the wrong way."

There she was, with a man's arms wrapped around her. His breath teasing the sensitive skin on her neck as he watched her, his hands firmly holding hers, moving hers the proper way. Neither wanted to say anything to break the spell they were both under. She didn't even notice when she pushed herself back and nuzzled into his chest more. The heat radiating from his body made her want to wrap herself around him more. The electricity surged through both their bodies. She never experienced her senses come so alive when around anyone. Daryl's thoughts started to wonder to how her body would feel under his, the feel of her soft skin against his hands. Veronica wasn't far from the same thoughts, panic creped in when the realization of how close their bodies were came into mind. Daryl could feel her body tighten against his breaking him from the thoughts of what he would like to do to her.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight?" the question slipped Veronica's lips before her mind could process what she was asking.

"Were you looking for some company?" The cocky smirk on his face didn't help relive the tension building between them.

Veronica turned her face to look at him, misjudging the proximity of how close they really were. The placement left their faces inches apart. His musky scent lingered around her, his breath hitting her quivering lip.

She swallowed hard, this was not her to just shut down. "I'm not going to have your back sleeping over by the others am I?"

"What you see is what you get. Not one to hide in a tent or the RV." Daryl pulled himself away from Veronica scooting closer to a tree that would be his bed for the evening.

Veronica stood up, taking her knife she placed it in her holster, being sure not to latch it closed. "This is as good a spot as any. Got room for one more?"

The question was left unanswered as she walked up and sat right next to Daryl leaning across the tree. "So Daryl, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Are you serious?" He wasn't expecting her to sleep with him, nor was he prepared to talk about himself.

"Yeah, I try to not make it a habit to sleep with men I don't know."

"I see, so does this mean if I tell you about myself then you'll, sleep with me?" The implication of what he meant by sleep was not lost on Veronica.

"You can give me your entire life history I still wouldn't, sleep with you. And if you were to get any ideas you should know how sharp my knife is and how easy it is for me to use it."

Before she even finished her sentence her eyes were drawn to his crotch. Daryl glanced down, last thing he expected to see was the knife drawn to his testicles. "Try anything funny, your balls are mine."

"Boo, if you wanted my nuts that bad all you need to do is ask. No need to cut them off."

Veronica laughed as she put her knife away. "You've got some balls Daryl. Most men would have been a little worried."

"You were the one with a knife to them you should know." Daryl looked up at the sky and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Veronica looked puzzled "I don't know to be honest. This conversation is out of the norm for me. I wasn't one for useless banter."

"Can't say this is something I do often myself. Conversations with my brother were cars, trucks, guns and pussy." Daryl didn't even think before he said the last part.

Before he could worry about Veronica being offended she just started to laugh. "I would never imagine men talking about such things. And what foul langue for a southern gentleman to speak in front of a lady"

"I maybe southern, but gentleman I am not." Daryl started to look around "Still looking for the lady you speak of."

Veronica playfully hit him in the arm "I am very much a lady my good sir, hard for one to present proper etiquette and manners when running around the woods with brains and guts all over you. But I'll have you know I killed those walkers with the strength and dignity of a lady."

"You need to get some rest, tomorrow we'll be headed out. Before though I'll try to see if I can gather any food." He took his backpack and placed it behind him to use as a make shift pillow.

"When will we be doing that?" she asked as she laid down next to Daryl using his backpack as a pillow for herself.

"We?" Daryl was amused by her assumption.

"I didn't realize you had others going with you already. Surely, one more wouldn't effect anything." Veronica started to feel self-conscious. Did he not want me around?

"No one goes with me. I just go on my own." Daryl continued to look up at the sky. Was he really here, laying under the stars with someone who seemed to good to be true. "If it's that important to ya, come along with. You hunt before?"

A sadness washed over Veronica. "Slightly, more of a fun outing then something to do to survive. When this all happened it was the only thing I could do to stay alive. Not the best at it though I'll admit."

Images of the horrors she survived on her own flashed before her eyes.

Teethe tearing through flesh, the smell of death lingering in the air, the dark lonely nights…

Daryl only caught a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes before she rolled over. "Goodnight Daryl."

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Daryl was down by a creek, filling water in his hands and bringing it to his face. The cold rush of water hitting his face was the pick me up he needed. He wasn't used to hunting with others, especially someone who tend to bounce when they ran. His eye's were more drawn to her then the task at hand. He silently started to curse at himself, this was reckless behavior and not something he was prone to do. Veronica stood by idly, watching Daryl and his every move. She hadn't realized how deep into the woods they had gotten.

"Do you think we should head back to the others?"

Daryl stood up and looked over at Veronica. He always seemed to get lost into her piercing green eyes when ever he looked over at her. "We haven't had much luck, wouldn't be a bad idea."

Gun shots and screams echoed through out the woods. Both Daryl and Veronica looked at each other knowingly before they sprinted off to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the group was getting ready for sleep so they could face the long day ahead of them. Daryl still had not seen Veronica since their encounter in the RV. When she did emerge it wasn't long before the group attracted to her like a moth to a flame. All he could do is watch her move about the camp, part of him resentful that she didn't come over to speak with him, the other aggravated he felt that way. He was never one for female companionship outside of an occasional hook up to feed his natural desires. Other then that Daryl was never one to be known to pine over a girl. Then again know one would have seen him getting along with a group of people so opposite from himself. Hunting, fishing, living in the woods for weeks at a time. This was his past time, the others still coping the loss of the "modern world" it wasn't to long ago he heard Glenn whining over not having the ability to use an U-pad, no maybe it was a S-pod.

The soft voice and the crunching of the earth as she approached brought Daryl back to reality. "As the wheels slowly turn"

She sat down on the ground next to Daryl, pulling her knife from the holster. "You wouldn't have a sharpener would you?"

Daryl reached into his bag, digging around the anarchy that was his things searching for the unattainable. When he finally felt it in his hand he pulled it out with a sense of accomplishment.

Before he could say or do anything she excitingly grabbed it from his hand. "Can you believe you're the only one here with a blade sharpener. I got worried I was going to have to resort to using a rock to sharpen." He gave her a bewildered look. "Hey, I know it's a bad idea using rock, but I prefer a messed up, jagged blade then teethe ripping my skin apart"

In return Daryl took both the knife and the sharpener from her "Give me that, and watch. If you hold it at an angle and work with it more not fight it you'll get a sharper blade. Your pulling it the wrong way."

Veronica moved closer to Daryl, almost resting her head on his shoulder as she watched diligently. She reached over gently resting her hand on his. "Can I try?"

Daryl looked up at her, uneasy by how close she was. "It's your knife." He handed them over trying to ignore how good the lavender smelt on her skin.

She took the knife and sharpener and preceded to sharpen it wrong. "Like this right?"

Daryl scooted closer to her, taking her hands in his and moving them the right way. "Like I said you keep draggin it the wrong way."

There she was, with a man's arms wrapped around her. His breath teasing the sensitive skin on her neck as he watched her, his hands firmly holding hers, moving hers the proper way. Neither wanted to say anything to break the spell they were both under. She didn't even notice when she pushed herself back and nuzzled into his chest more. The heat radiating from his body made her want to wrap herself around him more. The electricity surged through both their bodies. She never experienced her senses come so alive when around anyone. Daryl's thoughts started to wonder to how her body would feel under his, the feel of her soft skin against his hands. Veronica wasn't far from the same thoughts, panic creped in when the realization of how close their bodies were came into mind. Daryl could feel her body tighten against his breaking him from the thoughts of what he would like to do to her.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight?" the question slipped Veronica's lips before her mind could process what she was asking.

"Were you looking for some company?" The cocky smirk on his face didn't help relive the tension building between them.

Veronica turned her face to look at him, misjudging the proximity of how close they really were. The placement left their faces inches apart. His musky scent lingered around her, his breath hitting her quivering lip.

She swallowed hard, this was not her to just shut down. "I'm not going to have your back sleeping over by the others am I?"

"What you see is what you get. Not one to hide in a tent or the RV." Daryl pulled himself away from Veronica scooting closer to a tree that would be his bed for the evening.

Veronica stood up, taking her knife she placed it in her holster, being sure not to latch it closed. "This is as good a spot as any. Got room for one more?"

The question was left unanswered as she walked up and sat right next to Daryl leaning across the tree. "So Daryl, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Are you serious?" He wasn't expecting her to sleep with him, nor was he prepared to talk about himself.

"Yeah, I try to not make it a habit to sleep with men I don't know."

"I see, so does this mean if I tell you about myself then you'll, sleep with me?" The implication of what he meant by sleep was not lost on Veronica.

"You can give me your entire life history I still wouldn't, sleep with you. And if you were to get any ideas you should know how sharp my knife is and how easy it is for me to use it."

Before she even finished her sentence her eyes were drawn to his crotch. Daryl glanced down, last thing he expected to see was the knife drawn to his testicles. "Try anything funny, your balls are mine."

"Boo, if you wanted my nuts that bad all you need to do is ask. No need to cut them off."

Veronica laughed as she put her knife away. "You've got some balls Daryl. Most men would have been a little worried."

"You were the one with a knife to them you should know." Daryl looked up at the sky and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Veronica looked puzzled "I don't know to be honest. This conversation is out of the norm for me. I wasn't one for useless banter."

"Can't say this is something I do often myself. Conversations with my brother were cars, trucks, guns and pussy." Daryl didn't even think before he said the last part.

Before he could worry about Veronica being offended she just started to laugh. "I would never imagine men talking about such things. And what foul langue for a southern gentleman to speak in front of a lady"

"I maybe southern, but gentleman I am not." Daryl started to look around "Still looking for the lady you speak of."

Veronica playfully hit him in the arm "I am very much a lady my good sir, hard for one to present proper etiquette and manners when running around the woods with brains and guts all over you. But I'll have you know I killed those walkers with the strength and dignity of a lady."

"You need to get some rest, tomorrow we'll be headed out. Before though I'll try to see if I can gather any food." He took his backpack and placed it behind him to use as a make shift pillow.

"When will we be doing that?" she asked as she laid down next to Daryl using his backpack as a pillow for herself.

"We?" Daryl was amused by her assumption.

"I didn't realize you had others going with you already. Surely, one more wouldn't effect anything." Veronica started to feel self-conscious. Did he not want me around?

"No one goes with me. I just go on my own." Daryl continued to look up at the sky. Was he really here, laying under the stars with someone who seemed to good to be true. "If it's that important to ya, come along with. You hunt before?"

A sadness washed over Veronica. "Slightly, more of a fun outing then something to do to survive. When this all happened it was the only thing I could do to stay alive. Not the best at it though I'll admit."

Images of the horrors she survived on her own flashed before her eyes.

Teethe tearing through flesh, the smell of death lingering in the air, the dark lonely nights…

Daryl only caught a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes before she rolled over. "Goodnight Daryl."

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Daryl was down by a creek, filling water in his hands and bringing it to his face. The cold rush of water hitting his face was the pick me up he needed. He wasn't used to hunting with others, especially someone who tend to bounce when they ran. His eye's were more drawn to her then the task at hand. He silently started to curse at himself, this was reckless behavior and not something he was prone to do. Veronica stood by idly, watching Daryl and his every move. She hadn't realized how deep into the woods they had gotten.

"Do you think we should head back to the others?"

Daryl stood up and looked over at Veronica. He always seemed to get lost into her piercing green eyes when ever he looked over at her. "We haven't had much luck, wouldn't be a bad idea."

Gun shots and screams echoed through out the woods. Both Daryl and Veronica looked at each other knowingly before they sprinted off to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

The street was littered with walker corpses, all that was left was a torn apart camp site. His bike still in the same spot it was before they had left. The group was gone, the once temporary quite sanctuary now covered with a heard of over thirty walkers. Veronica's breathing became labored, as the dreaded fright of what was before them took over her nerves. The group was gone, the only mode of transportation swarmed by walkers. Daryl surveyed the area, it was hopeless. There would be no way to distract them long enough to get the bike started and take off. Ammo was limited and what supplies he did have were scattered amongst them.

Veronica leaned close to Daryl and whispered in his ear. "We need to get far away from here, any ideas?"

Daryl turned around and looked at the path they had just taken to get back to the others. It was clear when they came back, chances are it will be clear enough until they can find some where to hold out. He quickly grabbed Veronica's hand, pulling her along with him. The urgency of the impending danger was clear to them both.

"Where are we going?" she panted out between deep breaths from running.

"As far away from that as possible. As long as we're on foot we need to stay away from roads, towns, any where that was populated." Daryl continued to sprint through the woods, using his arm to block tree branches as they ran deeper into the woods.

The deafening bang of thunder startled both of them. Shortly after the rain started to pore down on them. "Are you serious?" Daryl ignored her aggregated response to the rain and continued to run. He didn't know where he was going, or what they were going to do. The one thing he did know was they were not going to die, not here and not like this.

Daryl lost balance as he lost grip of Veronica's hand. The momentum of her body slamming to the ground knocked him off. Veronica held in her instincts to scream to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. Once she landed she immediately rolled over, knife at ready. She was relieved to see it was an old trap that tripped her not a walker.

Daryl came over and lifted her up from under her arms. "We need to keep moving."

It was late after dusk when they came across an old abandon cabin, deep in the woods. Daryl went in first, it was a small set up. living room, bedroom and kitchen in one. The place was stripped to the bare essentials. Veronica walked in closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door for a few seconds before she collapsed to the ground. She made no sound, shaking from the rain drenched clothes and exhaustion from hours of running.

Daryl crotched down in front of her , he reached out and took one of the rain drenched loose strands of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. "You need to get those clothes off and get warm."

"I suppose you have spare clothes for me to wear in your pocket." It didn't come out the way her normal strong, sarcasm had. It was strained, almost a whisper.

Daryl fought back the embarrassment he felt "We'll need to use our body heat to warm up."

Veronica made an oh shape with her mouth but no sound came out. She glanced around the cabin if by some miraculous occurrence some form of clothing or blanket would appear. Nothing, she went from being alone fighting for her life to finding away to not have to be naked in front of a man she barley knew.

Daryl nervously cleared his throat. "I'm not trying to, well I mean the cold will cause pneumonia." Veronica put her finger to his mouth. "Shh, just stop. I get it, I do. Your talking is making it worst."

Daryl stood up and stepped away. "Sorry."

She stood up, shaken and exhausted. She realized she had no more fight in her. "Hearing your voice just makes it real. Nothing you did wrong."

She unzipped her jacket, peeling her arms out of the sleeves and letting it drop to the ground. Her eyes down to the ground at first, slowly raising up to Daryl. Was she really doing this, was this all really happening to her. Having her eyes on him was unnerving, he felt his pulse raise as he lifted his torn shirt over his head. Revealing the well defined abs, chiseled chest and defined arms. She took that as her lead to continue. She began to lift the bottom of her halter top, her ribs were starting to show from not eating. She hadn't even noticed till now. After she dropped the halter top down she began to remove her jeans. Daryl turned his back to her. He cursed himself for going commando. He wasn't going to back down now when he was the one who brought it up. Pulling down his jeans, he kicked them to the side and turned around facing Veronica. She gasped a little bit, she knew he was good looking but didn't realize how amazing he would look like this. Standing there in nothing but her sports bra and underwear, shacking, combination from the cold and anticipation of what would happen. He stepped up to her, never taking his eyes off of hers. He reached out and grabbed the sports bra pulling it over her head, watching not to pull her hair. Her heart was beating against her chest, it sounded so loud in her ears she was shocked he couldn't hear it. All Daryl wanted to do was look down, but he fought for self restraint not to do it. The last thing he wanted to do was make her think all this was about was a play for him to get her. When he reached for her underwear she reached out and grabbed his hands. It was hard to keep composure with his eyes burning into hers, his hands on her hips, the tiny little remnant of linen about to be removed.

She couldn't hide the blush that formed on her cheeks, she couldn't look away from him either. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

The question caught him off guard "What?"

"I already broke my rule about sleeping with a guy I don't know. I'm defiantly not laying with a guy naked knowing nothing about him."

"Watching stars at night." it was a quick gruff response.

"Do you like long walks on the beach as well?" you could hear her voice shake with nerves. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"Maybe I don't come off as a guy who watches the sky?" he leaned in closer, never removing his hands from the straps of her underwear.

The warmth radiating from his chest made her lean into him, bolts of energy coursed through her body as she felt her breasts push against his hard chest. Lost in the feeling of his body pressed against hers, he removed the last remaining barrier she had from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She couldn't look him in the eyes any more, not like this. He wrapped his arms around her then gently lowered them both down to the ground. Nothing was left to the imagination, as there bodies intertwined. They both just got lost in the sensation of each other's company. Daryl desperately tried to contain himself, afraid if he let his arousal show it would scare her away. Veronica had to continuously fight the urge to run her hands through his hair, grind her hips against the length she felt resting on her thigh, to press her lips against his and find out what he tastes like. Veronica raised her head to look at him, the rough stubble on his cheek grazed across her cheek, sending bolts through out her body. She swallowed hard looking hard for the courage, but it lost her what the courage was for. Daryl couldn't take seeing her look at him with that look in her eye. "Damn it woman." he cussed internally. Unbeknownst to her she began to lick her lips, breath slightly labored. Daryl brought his hand up and buried it in her hair as he brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

He couldn't fight the urge to take her anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note- Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I had no idea as many people would have read this, yet enjoyed it. I look forward to seeing how this plays out and look forward to reading more reviews! What do you guys think so far? Anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters?_**

The rain pounded down on the roof of the cabin. Veronica was lost in the feel of his mouth pressed against hers, the kiss was urgent, deep, bruising her lips. He probed deeper using his tongue to part her lips. Veronica more then happy to oblige him access, parted her lips allowing him in deeper. She dragged her nails down his back, through his hair. Pulling his body closer to hers. Daryl ran his rough calloused hands down her side, grabbing her thigh and lifting it over his, allowing their bodies to meet. Veronica could feel him pressing against her, one swift move and they would be one. Daryl began to kiss her franticly all over her body. First her neck working his way to her breasts. The stimulation of his stubble scraping against her skin brought her body alive more. She started to moan and grind her hips against him. Welcoming him more between her legs.

He kissed his way up her neck to here ear. His hot breath sending chills down her spine and tickling the sensitive skin of her ear and neck. "Fishing, getting lost in the woods with my bow and drinking down cold beer." It was a husky whisper that crept through her mind.

The unexpected sound broke her from the hypnotic trance she was in from the attack on her senses. She looked up at him, lips slightly parted, lower lip quivering as she gently bit and chewed the corner of her bottom lip. It took some effort to open her eyes and look at him. The confusion mixed with the sheer arousal of the moment was all over her face. It took a minute for her to register what he had said. She bit her lip as she tried to fight back the smile that started to form on her lips.

Daryl brought his lips to hers, gently brushing against them. "Didn't want ya to have to break any more of your, rules."

Before she had a chance to respond his lips came crashing down to hers. The kiss was just as intense as it had been before, but had more an urgency to it. Veronica had lost all inhibitions, this was going to happen one way or another and she was going to make the best of it. This maybe the last time she ever feels close to anyone like this again. She fought back the desperation of the situation when the thought of never feeling anything again crept into her mind. Daryl felt the sudden tensing of her body, he wasn't going to loose her and this opportunity now. He began to run his hand from her hair, scraping his fingers down her chest, being sure to tease her sensitive erect nipples with the palm of his hand. Her body began to loosen and relax against him more. His hand began to move lower, drawing circles around her belly button, slowly creeping his way down lower. All Veronica could do was bite her lip and close her eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Daryl marveled in how her body responded to his touch and urged his desire to make her scream. He lowered his hand in-between her legs, slowly almost hesitating. Allowing the sensation to build in her that it brought her to the point of no return. Her head fell back over his shoulder, back arching up, grinding her hips to get some traction to stimulate her desire. Her lips parted, a faint sound between a moan and "please" escaped her lips. Under better circumstances he would have made her scream and beg for his touch, really milk and enjoy the situation. Unfortunately this was the least desirable place to have any loud sounds or screams.

Daryl applied a little bit of pressure making her body jerk. "Look at me." The husky tone of his whispered voice made her body tremor more. She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. Unhappy with her hiding he applied more pressure, gently moving in a slow teasing circular motion then immediately stopping. "Look at me." he said again but with more command in his voice. She bit her lip harder trying to regain some restrain over her body. The more she fought for control the more he moved his hand, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. "Stop fighting me and look at me" This time during his demand he slipped a finger inside of her. The shock of the sudden feeling opened her eyes with out her control. A cocky smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to move his hand. The intimacy of being locked eye to eye as he continued his assaults to her body sent her over the edge. Her back arching, legs spreading to welcome more. When she tried to let her head fall back Daryl used his arm to lift her head back up so she was still looking deep in his eyes. Her body was on fire as the intense pleasure shot through her nerves right to her core. She wrapped her hand around her mouth fighting the urge to scream. He moved his hand faster and faster, making her convulse and squirm around trying to get away from the over powering sensation. She couldn't take any more, she reached down grabbing his hand. Her chest heaving in and out as she fought for breath. Her eyes felt heavy, she had never felt this wiped out before. As she felt herself start to loose to the darkness, Daryl took his finger and flicked it across her overly sensitive nub, bring her out of her sleep induced state. Veronica pulled him closer to her, bring her lips to his. Gently running her tongue along his lower lip, running her fingers through his hair. Daryl wrapped his arms around Veronica as he rolled them over, Veronica now straddling his stomach. The entire time never breaking the kiss. Veronica could feel the hardness of his length pressing against her. She reached down, softly wrapping her fingers around him. She could hear his muffled gasp at the unexpected jolt of pleasure her hand brought him. Without hesitation she lead him right into her, slowly moving her hips to accommodate more and more of him, till he was all the way in her. Daryl reached out and grabbed her, his fingers digging deep in the tender flesh of her hips. The mixture of pleasure and pain made Veronica moan out. She started to move up and down faster, grinding her hips to allow her body to take him in as deep as possible. She felt the warm sensation building up inside her, the frenzy building in her made her move and gyrate her body more on him. Daryl's breath was panted and labored as he urged her hips more and more. He couldn't take it anymore, sitting up he wrapped his arm around Veronica flipping her hard onto her back, never loosing contact between the two of them. He slammed into her taking her as deep as possible. He caught part of her scream to late, he covered his mouth with his hand. Never stopping the pace of his thrusts. He grabbed her leg, lifting it over her shoulder, burying himself even more inside her. Veronica franticly grabbed his hand with hers as she began to scream, only slightly muffled by there hands. Her body convulsed and squirmed, her free leg wrapping around him using her leg to move him more. It felt like an explosion of ecstasy in her body, all she could do was lay there helpless as she road out the first wave that crashed through her being. The second wave didn't take long, his continued thrusts stimulating her already sensitive flesh. Daryl moved faster, more frantic as he felt himself coming close to the edge. Veronica could see in his eyes that he was close, she began to move her hips, grinding against him trying to help him get release. She lifted her hand off his and brought it to his mouth, the building pleasure exploded inside him. Daryl buried himself inside her one last time, exhausted and spent from the intensity of the orgasm.

They collapsed there on the floor, naked, cold and exhausted. He pulled her close to him, he needed her heat just as much as she needed his. It wasn't long before the two were lost to the sweet sensation of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl was the first to wake up, he looked down at the girl curled up in his arms. Images of the night before played back in his head. Anger began to pump through his veins, making his vision blurry, and his judgment clouded. He wasn't even sure what the rage was from. The group leaving his brother, now him? The fact that he allowed himself to get so close to this girl? The more he thought about it the more he became enraged. Veronica started to stir from her sleep, she could feel the heat radiating off him and how tense his muscles were. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, it almost made her flinch when she saw the rage in his eyes. Daryl loosened himself from her and got up, grabbing his close he stepped outside quickly, leaving her inside alone. Veronica sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. All she could do was scuff at his behavior. She grabbed her clothes throwing them on as fast as possible before his abrupt return. "He is coming back, isn't he?" The question made apart of her feel broken, alone and terrified. The clothes were still damp from last night, the cold wet fabric clinging to her skin, making her alert and aware of the current predicament she was in.

She started pacing around the tiny cabin thinking allowed to herself. "Lost out in woods I'm unfamiliar with, check. No weapons, and woods full of walkers, check. Fuck!" She started hitting her head and pulling her hair, franticly trying to figure out what to do. "Daryl, you better not leave me alone here." It was a faint whisper that barley escaped her lips. A silent prayer that the only person left alive in her world would not abandon her. Making her face this hellish apocalypse alone.

Daryl surveyed the woods, trying to allow his head to clear. His knuckles were bruised and cut from a tree he let his anger out on. Since this happened he didn't allow himself to get close to anyone in the group. He strived at being the most standoffish prick just to prove his point. He didn't need them nor did he want to be with any of them. But repeating it in his head didn't take away the sting of them leaving him, leaving her. That long haired, green eyed vixen in the cabin. He would be lying if he said he didn't respect her. Maybe that's why it was easy for her to grow on him. It's rare you come across a man that can hold his own and fight for survival, it just didn't fucking exist, the possibility of a woman as strong and determined as him in this world. "Your bleeding." Daryl broke out of his state, crossbow aimed. It took him back that he actually pulled the crossbow on her.

She couldn't hide the bewildered hurt look on her face. "Really, next time you pull a weapon on me you better be ready to use it. Now if you don't mind will you get that crossbow out of my face."

Daryl lowered the weapon, he was speechless. He always had a bad attitude and temper but never allowed himself to take it out on a woman. Then again he never put himself in a position where he would be with or around woman out side of a drunken hazed one night stand. The feel of her hand on his sent a shock up his spine.

He looked down on her, watching as she took a rag and wrapped it around his knuckles. "Ya don't have to coddle me I'm not a fucking child."

She continued wiping the blood away and wrapping his knuckles up. "And you don't have to be a hard headed, insensitive bastard. I know you can survive out here on your own, I don't question your ability. I've done it before and I really don't want to have to face this shit alone again. But if your going to just treat me like shit for no reason I have no problem going separate ways right now."

She grabbed his face, making him look her in the eyes. "Say the word and I'm gone."

Her eyes almost made him break, the same eyes that hours earlier were filled with passion and need for him now were filled with sadness and desperation. He pulled away from her grabbing his crossbow, back turned to her. He was angry again, this time at himself. He didn't expect her to actually suggest, yet volunteer to leave. Why was this so hard, he had no problems talking to her before.

Veronica was still taken back by his sudden change, her heart sank when he didn't immediately tell her not to go. "Are you seriously having a temper tantrum right now?" She thought to herself as she watched him, standing there frozen. Veronica spent so much time isolating herself from others and their trivial need for attention from outbursts such as this it left her at a loss as to what to do. She truly wanted to make what ever was hurting him and making him be like this go away, but she didn't know how. But the part of her that kept her surviving, the part that shut down and stopped caring was driving her to go. To survive, no matter what it costs.

Daryl heard her approaching him, she needed an answer. He couldn't give her the answer he wanted to. Habit kicked in and he did the only thing he knew to do. "Stay out of my way, and don't get us killed." it spit out of his mouth like venom. If words could hurt, his attempt to push her away would have cut like a knife.

She had enough, storming up to him she turned his body around with an unexpected force making him face her. With all her might she pulled her hand back, bringing it back, crashing it against his face. The slap echoed through the woods, the impact making Daryl flinch. "Let's get one think straight asshole. If you have no qualm about being a dick to me then please let me offer you the same in return. Don't forget what bitch saved your pathetic ass out there earlier. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be standing here right now, you can't deny that."

She pushed him again shoving him back, she hadn't meant for it to get this heated. With out restrain she pulled her hand back again to hit him, this time he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact to the already red and soar skin.

"Your really going to try and fucking hit me again?" he growled out, fingers digging deep into her wrist.

Veronica raised her eyebrow, a cocky confident smirk creeping on her lips. "I would think twice before you do anything else." Veronica glanced her eyes down, bringing his attention to the knife she had buried in his crotch, again.

The tension broke when Daryl started to laugh. "Ya sure you want to damage that, after last night and all."

Veronica leaned her body in closer to his, bringing her lips inches from his. She pushed the blade against him firmer. "Want to find out?"

Daryl released his grip from her wrist and stepped away from her, the amused smirk he gave her flooded her senses. "Your one tough bitch, ya know that right?"

Veronica relaxed a little, slowly she put her knife away. "Only when I have to be, are we done now? Think you can keep your shit together for a bit?"

"Think ya can stop barking at me?" He mused as he threw his crossbow over his shoulder, crossing his arms, looking over her small frame amazed how much attitude and strength was in that tiny package.

"Someone has to take charge and keep us alive. When your ready to be a man and step up, your more then welcome to take the wheel." Veronica breezed past him, almost getting ahead before he grabbed her by the arm pulling her into him.

His voice was low and husky, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "I never let go of the wheel darlin."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note- I had atteneded to wait, at least till tonight to work more on this story but seeing so many great reviews and the messages I recieved I couldn't wait. I had to keep bringing life to this story. It's a shorter chapter but it is the lead up to some amazing stuff I think you guys will really enjoy. Read and Review! **_

Veronica duct down in the ditch next to Daryl, the hot sun beating down on them. It wasn't an easy decision to go back to the road, they had no supplies, limited knowledge of the surrounding area and only so much damage could be done with a knife. The dirt road was littered with the remains of walkers, limbs scattered around, blood spattered every where. The sound of the lifeless moans echoed the area, leaving an uneasy feel to the nerves. Daryl counted six remaining, the rest of the herd had wondered off, the not knowing where they went was the hardest part.

Veronica leaned close to Daryl, she brought her lips right to his ear. "How many arrows do you have?"

She could feel him flinch inwardly, his body tensing. "I only got four, the others I had broke. That's why I need my bag."

Veronica looked over the area, three of the walkers were scattered about by Daryl's bike. One was not to far from them, aimlessly wondering the area. It was a smaller, frail walker, nothing that should be to hard for her to take out. The other two were eating a left over animal carcass, it was nearly nothing but bone, the sounds of feverish eating filled her ears, meat smacking in their mouths, teeth tearing the carcass apart, clattering and breaking of the teeth and jaw on the skeletal remains of its victim. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, chills ran up and down her body. She steadied her breathing to keep the bile from rising from the back of her throat. The adrenaline was starting to build, she felt it boil in her to a fever pitch, ready to take on anything. She noticed not to far from the lone walker, a slightly dented lead pipe lying on the road. A smile appeared on her face, it caught Daryl of guard.

She leaned in closer to him, lips tickling his ear. "Deal with the three by your bike I got the rest." It left her lips in a sultry demand.

Veronica pressed her lips against his cheek before jumping out of the ditch, knife in hand, she ran towards the lone walker. With solid impact and force from her sprint, the knife plunged deep into the throat of the walker, nearly decapitating it. The body collapsed to the ground, the neck moved loosely looking at any second the tendons would tear apart releasing the ghoulish head from the combines of it's neck. Veronica dodged down, rolling on the dirt to the pipe, she flawlessly got up, swinging the pipe down on to the walker. She swung at the skull over and over, until it finally detached from the neck, unexpectedly flying over to the eating walkers.

Daryl took no time to hesitate, he walked out, crossbow skillfully aimed towards his bike. The first arrow exploded through the skull like a watermelon, the body collapsing onto the bike. The walker nearest the newly deceased took off at Daryl, it's arms out reached, trying to grip and rip apart it's target. The momentum from the arrow pushed the walker back into the remaining one. He stood above the pathetic lifeless remains of the predator that tried to attack him, crossbow loaded, he ended the miserable existence. Quickly, he lifted the corpse off of his bike, tossing it to the side. He was about to get on the bike when something lying on the dirt caught his eye.

"Daryl." Her desperate shout grabbed his attention immediately.

Her knife was stuck in the collarbone of the walker, it looked like a perverted dance of death. She tried to yank the blade free, twisting and turning the walker that had it's arms tightly wrapped around her. She used her momentum to knock it down, desperately using her free hand to keep it's scowling bite away from her, praying in her mind it didn't scratch her in the mean while. She nearly screamed when she felt powerful arms wrap around her, ripping her apart from the walker. Next thing she saw was a boot stomping down onto what was left of the face of the walker. Daryl could feel the skull break on impact, the unsettling feel of the skull caving in around his foot. Veronica fought every fiber in her being that wanted to just collapse against this man and shut down. Never letting go of her he reached down, with brute force he pulled the blade that was stuck in the walker.

He handed it back to her, avoiding to look at her. "Ya need a better weapon."

Veronica angrily grabbed it away from him, wiping the blood on the side of her leg before putting it back into its holster. "Been doing just fine, thank you." The bitter sarcasm spat out thicker then she had liked.

"I ain't sayin your lacking in abilities. But this ain't the ideal situation for melee weapons. You want something that you can use to keep them away." As he explained he advanced on her, within seconds he had her restrained. "That's all it would take boo for you to be dead."

Veronica never to be one to be showed up, twisted her body throwing Daryl's balance off, she quickly snaked her leg under his knocking him down, maneuvering her body that she landed on top of him. She scrambled on top, she now had him straddled and pinned.

"I'm not as helpless as you would think." She looked down on him, chest moving up and down faster and faster as she fought to catch her breath. Her eye's widened in shock when she felt Daryl sit up and bite the side of her breast.

With the simplest of ease he flipped her over in her shock filled state, his blue eyes piercing fiercely into hers. "And your missing the point."

Veronica pushed him off of her, the blood pounding through her veins as she stood up. For the first time someone had actually made her speechless. She stormed off headed towards his bike, she couldn't let him see how much that defeated her spirit.

"I suggest we get the fuck out of here before more find their way here." Her voice was distant with a frigid undertone.

Daryl inwardly cursed himself, it was never meant to make her mad. He was just trying to show her how reckless she was being. She stood there by his bike waiting for him, his bag thrown over her shoulder. She refused to look at him, even as she screamed and yelled at him in her head, she was at a loss as to why she was so mad at him. He cautiously approached her, still taking long, confident strides. With out a word he got on the bike, starting it up. The smell of gas and exhaust surrounding them, a pleasant change to the rotting flesh and smell of death that was a constant presence. Veronica climbed on the back, hesitantly she put her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

Daryl was about to take off when he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder, he turned back to look at her when he saw her pointing down to the ground.

There under the arm of a deceased walkers corpse was the edge of what appeared to be a map.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note- Thanks again guys, each day I am more and more suprised by the devoted follwoing this story has gotten. I never expected to go past a couple chapters yet be at 11 and almost done with 12 and 13. Reviews make me write faster, not that I'm blackmailing you for a review with the threat of not updating... Or am I? ;)**_

_**Thanks a bunch you guys rock! xoxoxo**_

Veronica rushed through her office gathering things she would need for her weakened get away. The tension in the office was thick with the possibility of lay offs. Veronica had been planning this trip for over a month, nothing was going to destroy her much deserved rest and relaxation. The knock on her door broke her from her concentration.

The man strolled in, waiting for no response. "Come on, you don't leave till the morning. You have plenty of time to go out with me tonight."

The way he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he undressed her with his eyes raised the bile deep in her stomach. She had never been more appalled by a human being as much as she was by this man. She brushed off his advances and continued gathering her things.

He came closer, more aggressive. "Really, that's rude. Not even going to acknowledge I'm here. That's okay sweetie, I know how to get a woman like you and your attention."

He took an easy stride up to her, hand out, reaching to grab what she assumed was her ass. With him however you could never be to sure. Her natural instincts kicked in, as he reached for her she grabbed his arm, with no haste she roughly twisted it behind his back, using her elbow to jab him in the back, forcing him face down on her desk. His screaming in unexpected pain drawing on lookers outside of her office. One woman walked by giving a thumbs up before running over to a group of woman getting ready to leave. She reached her hand into his hair, grabbing a fist full before yanking his head up.

"And you mean by a woman like me, you'll gain attention from me breaking your arm?" She lifted it bit more, she could feel any more pressure would dislocate this mans shoulder or break it. Neither option seemed like a bad idea in her head.

The man started to whimper underneath her. "Let me go you fucking bitch." The more he tried to fight to get away the more the pain shot and throbbed through his arm. "Fuck, let me go or I'll make sure they fire your worthless pathetic ass."

His words were cut off by the twisting of his arm. Veronica had more then enough to reach her breaking point, with all her force she brought his had slamming down onto her desk. The blood from his nose running onto her purse.

With utter disgust she let him go, grabbing her purse to get it away from his blood. "You can take this job and shove it up your ass Keith."

With out a care in the world she strolled out, chin held up high and a glow from finally beating the crap out of that pompous dick who made the last year and a half of her working life a living hell. She couldn't fight the smile that played on her lips as she heard fellow co-workers reacting to the man laying on the floor of her office.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

The drive out of town was long, but to be on the road under the night sky was something she longed to do. Windows down with the cool night wind flowing through her hair as she idly breathed in the fresh clean air. After that little fiasco at work she decided to leave right away. Trapped in the confines of her 9 to 5 life kept her from breaking free and doing the things she loved so much to do. She knew deep in side she was a wondering spirit, never to be trapped in the same place for long. Every attempt she ever made never lasted more then a year before she uprooted herself to the next place. She felt the excitement creep into her system as she noticed the road that would take her deep to the camp site. She hadn't remembered how long and winding the dirt passage was, she was relieved to be so far away from mankind.

She was so content to have finally made it, she hadn't noticed the car that was following her for the last hour. It continued to move closer and closer till finally the car accelerated, hitting the back of her car hard. The sudden impact, thrust her forward slamming her head on the steering wheel. The world around her becoming foggy and dark as she felt her car still being pushed. The realization sank in this was not an accidental rear ending, but someone trying to run her car off the road. She franticly tried hitting the break, pulling the emergency break. Relief washed over her as she felt the car stop moving, she looked back to see the headlights retreating.

She sighed deeply, reaching to unlatch her seat belt when suddenly the bright orbs in her rear view window started to come at her, faster then she could process. Before she could even react the car came slamming into the back of her, pushing her car with a sudden force into a giant oak tree. Veronica screamed out in pain shortly loosing breath from the tight confines of the seatbelt, her forehead bleeding from shards of glass that shot through the car. Her pulse was racing, head throbbing, her mind scattered in a million different places. Her fingers fumbled over the latch trying to free herself from the constricting combines making it hard for her to breath. As she succeeded to free herself the passenger door jerked open almost making her loose balance and fall. She could only make out a faint silhouette before she felt the painful sting of a hand grabbing a handful of hair, lights flashed in her eyes as she felt something slammed against her head.

Veronica's world was engulfed by darkness as everything around her went black.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

Her eyes began to flutter open, her senses coming back as her body began throbbing from pain, flashes of what had happened appeared before her eyes, playing back in slow motion. Her body limp as she felt herself being dragged, twigs and branches on the path, stabbing and scraping her exposed flesh as her captor dragged her body deeper into the woods. She prayed for the will to stay calm, collective, at least until she could analyze the situation. He had her by the legs, pulling her along like it was nothing, oblivious to her regaining consciousness. She helplessly felt around the earth she was laying on trying to find something, a rock, a stick anything to use to fight with. The silence of the night was shattered when a sharp, piercing cry filled the area around them. Her captor immediately stopped at the sound letting her legs go, dropping them down with a heavy thud. Veronica glanced up and saw whoever it was had their back turned to her, observing the direction the scream came from.

"You can stop acting like your passed out bitch, we both know better." The voice was husky, with an undertone of anger she had never experienced before.

With his back still turned to her, she braced her self. Using all her strength she stood up, brushing the rocks and twigs stuck on and in her body. Self realization hit her like a ton of bricks when she heard the voice. She knew exactly who it was and it wasn't far from the imagination just exactly what his plans were. The gut turning scream pierced through the woods again, this time it sounded choked, almost like whoever it was had been gargling as they screamed.

He used the scream to his advantage, turning swiftly, his fist connected to her jaw nearly knocking her down. Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at her, she didn't flinch or start to cry, it was the polar opposite. She stood there, blood began to form at the corner of her lip, with out haste she slowly licked the blood away, never once reaching up to the enflamed jaw, no matter how desperately she wanted to soothe the ache.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you stupid bitch. No one can help you here." He was screaming at the top of his lungs, spit flying from his mouth almost hitting Veronica in the face.

He reached out grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her violently as she began to laugh . "What the fuck is so funny?" His fingers began to dig deeper into the soft flesh of her arms. "You know what I'm going to do to you?"

She looked deep in his eyes, never looking away. "Sweetie, when I'm done with you. There won't be anything left of you to be discovered."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note- I think I'm going to pause on this story for a bit to work on a few other things. I don't imagine it to be a long hiatus, will defiantly have some chapters up after next weeks walking dead :)-**_

He lunged at her, knocking her down to the hard surface, almost taking the wind from her lungs. From the corner of her eye she noticed the night light glimmer and reflect off of a long fixed blade, he brought it to her throat, she barley had time to grab his wrist before he made contact with the tender flesh of her neck. She could feel the sting of the blade lightly cutting her.

As determined as he was to inflict pain onto her, she was scheming just as many ways to make him scream and beg for his life. It was obvious he had no knowledge of how to fight in one on one combat. All his strength was going into cutting her, leaving many other places on him vulnerable for attack. With all her might she brought her knee up to his groin, his eyes bulging out as he cried out in pain was all the distraction she needed. She used all her upper strength to knock him over, with cat like reflexes she jumped to her feet, kicking the knife from his hand. He wasn't going to go with out a fight, he grabbed her leg, knocking her down as she went for the knife.

She twisted her body bring her foot directly to his face, she could feel the crunch through her boot, knowing that she had broken his nose, a satisfied sensation washed through her. She reached out, her fingers inches from the blade when she felt him lift her by her hair. She turned her upper wait, using all her strength to deliver a right hook right to his temple, then the final blow to his throat. She was sure she had killed him when he dropped to his knees, grabbing his throat desperately trying to suck in air.

Foot steps began to approach them, Veronica sucked in her breath. She hadn't anticipated him having an accomplice. She stood ready, the knife clenched in her hand so hard her knuckles began to turn white. She looked over, heart sinking as she saw him begin to stand.

"Really Keith, just fucking give up." She sighed in exhaustion.

The foot steps approached faster, a man who appeared to be battered stumbled towards them, falling by Keith. Veronica's hairs stood on end, something didn't feel right about this. She took a step back, observing the man who was now clawing his way towards Keith. The hunters flannel jacket was torn and shredded, covered in blood and what appeared to be vomit. She paused in horror when she saw his neck. An animal or something had torn apart his jugular, blood was still rushing from the wound, bone exposed, the muscles, veins and tendons were chewed off. She watched as the man dug his fingers deeper into the dirt pulling himself faster to Keith.

Keith oblivious to the trauma the man crawling towards him had sustained began to yell and scream at him to get away. The sound of pure terror filled Veronica's ears as she watched the injured man begin to bite and tear into the flesh of Keith's thigh. She ran towards the man, stabbing him in the back of his neck with all her force, she heard Keith scream more as she realized the knife went through the neck, cutting into Keith's leg. She stood up, placing her foot on the back of the flailing body of the man she just nearly decapitated, used it for momentum as she pulled the blade from both Keith and this living dead nightmare upon them

She tried lifting the heavy weight of the man off him, but the more she lifted the more of Keith's skin pealed away from his leg. Grabbing the hair of this monster, she took the serrated edge of the blade and franticly tried to saw apart the remaining layers of muscle and tissues, severing the head from the body. She almost laughed in hysteria when the head continued to bite and chew, after being torn from it's body.

Keith began to go into shock, body convulsing she watched as his eye's began to roll in the back of his head. She stood up watching his body contort and convulse on the ground before her. The head of the man she just decapitated still in her hand, arm lengths reach, franticly biting and growling at her. Veronica began to shut down, all she could do was make a horrifying sound, it was a cross between hysterical laughter and a blood curling scream. She slammed the head to the ground, stomping it over and over, the eyes began to mash out of the skull followed by a white puss like substance and blood, she wouldn't stop, the skull broke and gave way under her foot, she still wouldn't stop.

She dropped to her knees, hyperventilating, trying desperately to regain control. She wanted to curl up in fetal position and cry, wait for someone to come save her, taking her far away from this nightmare. But as her eyes dropped upon the lifeless body of the first man who had planned to kill her, followed by the one who wanted to eat her, she knew no one was coming to her rescue. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to stop shaking.

Near the headless body of the man she just decapitated was a black duffle bag. Veronica tried to stand, her knees buckling half way up, collapsed to the ground. She grabbed deep into the dirt, screaming, trying to fight back the tears. She wouldn't stop, she was not going to die in these woods. She pulled herself up, each step took more will then the next, legs shacking, any second her knees about to give. As she approached the bag she heard movement on the ground behind her. She turned quickly to find herself face to face with Keith, his eyes were black and clouded over, mouth and jaw grinding if it was chewing something that wasn't there. She stumbled back, she felt the back of her heel come to an edge. Before she could brace herself she feel back, heart pounding, stomach sinking. It felt like forever but ended quickly, her elbow cracking down on a hard metal surface. She instinctively reached and grabbed her elbow, she could feel the cold metal on her hand.

She looked around, she wanted to scream when she realized she fell into a shallow grave. Before she could even move Keith was over the grave, throwing his body down on her. She got her legs up just in time to kick him in the chest, she reached back to the wall of the grave, with all the strength she could muster, pushed his body back, throwing him off balance. She grabbed the shovel next to her, scrambling to her feet. She pulled her arms back, screaming at the top of her lungs, she brought the shovel down on Keith's face. She kept screaming as she bashed it down more and more, until his body stopped moving, then a few more times to make sure. She dropped the shovel to her side, reached down and grabbed Keith's legs. She began to drag his body to the grave, aligninghim up to it. She reached down grabbing the bag, she opened it tossing everything on the ground. On the ground was plastic ties, condoms, the knife holster, and a few other trinkets she was sure were meant to be used on her. She savaged through anything that could be useful, but came up short. She walked over to the lifeless body of the pathetic disgrace of what was once a man, kicking him into the shallow grave he had dug for her. She spit on his body, then turned around grabbing the shovel off the ground.

The sound of a motorcycle circled the area, Veronica spun around, franticly trying to find the source of the sound. The fear and confusion petrified her. She couldn't move, think, breathe, her body just shut down. She felt like there was a presence around her, an invisible force she couldn't detect or fight. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, it was familiar warm embrace. She moved back into him, relief washing over her. "Maybe I am going to be saved." she thought to herself. As she tried to turn around and be fully engulfed by the warmth, her body tensed as she felt the comforting familiar embrace, turn cold and putrid. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the mangled remains of Keith standing before her. She started to scream and kick, punching wildly as the man began to bite and tear into her flesh.


End file.
